


Circle

by kalinebogard



Category: The Red Room - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Book, Drama, Gen, Spoilers, réflexion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furth, um homem dedicado e com muitos anos de investigação se pergunta quando se tornou essa pessoa cética e amarga.</p><p>Acompanhe algumas reflexões do detetive a respeito de sua vida e suas escolhas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

Furth entrou no bar e se deixou envolver pela fumaça confortadora. O ambiente estava denso, barulhento, agitado. Ele precisava daquilo.

Encontrou um lugar vago no balcão e sentou-se. Imediatamente o atendente veio recolher seu pedido.

– Um duplo. Seco.

– É pra já.

O detetive olhou ao redor. Era a primeira vez que entrava naquele Pub. Mas precisava de um lugar diferente, com rostos desconhecidos.

O copo foi colocado a sua frente, sobre um descanso de papelão e um recipiente com alguns amendoins salgados. Ignorou o tira-gosto e virou a bebida em um único gole. Fez um gesto pedindo mais.

Foi rapidamente atendido.

Os olhos claros miraram o espelho por trás das prateleiras de bebidas. Observou seu próprio reflexo. Os olhos claros cansados, emoldurados por olheiras profundas e escuras. O rosto bonito um tanto marcado. Os cabelos loiros perfeitamente penteados para trás, loiros no mesmo tom da barba por fazer.

Deu um gole pequeno no brandy. Não queria ficar bêbado, apesar da voracidade incial. Saciada a sede, iria apenas degustar o gosto forte do conhaque.

O pesadelo acabara. Pela segunda vez, mas definitivamente.

Oban fizera uma coletiva para a imprensa inocentando Doll de todas as acusações e limpando o nome do rapaz. Não que adiantasse muito. Toda a população londrina que Michael Doll era o grande culpado e o encaixara nos piores rótulos possíveis; assim como Furth fizera anteriormente.

Um desajustado, pirado, esquisito. Mas não um assassino. Sabiam disso agora. Tarde demais.

E o detetive sempre tivera a certeza de que ele era culpado de todos os crimes. Mesmo com a doutorazinha lutando contra, buscando pistas que fizessem sentido. Mas a psiquiatra só encontrava informações soltas, sem nexo. Todas que apontavam em outra direção...

Aquilo enfurecia Furth!

Por que ele elegera Doll como o culpado. O rapaz tinha que ser o autor de todos os crimes. Ele era um tarado exibicionista que incomodara mulheres indefesas e crianças!

Um sujeito desses sequer hesitaria para mudar e nível. Doll era um doente! Um maldito louco e um risco para a sociedade.

Não.

O detetive passou a mão pelos fios loiros. Suspirou e terminou o conhaque, pedindo outra dose.

Doll não era um risco para a sociedade. O rapaz apenas se tornara uma vitima, mais um número nas estatísticas. Por que o preconceito de homens como Guy Furth o martirizaram.

Sabia tardiamente que aquela era a verdade.

Jamais dera uma chance real para Michael Doll. Agora o rapaz estava morto. Brutalmente assassinado. E, os reais assassinos, quase saíram ilesos por culpa do preconceito de uma polícia obsoleta e antiquada.

Quando se tornara alguém tão cético e amargo?

Furth pediu uma terceira e quarta doses. Bebeu como se não houvesse amanhã. Começava a ficar bêbado, mas não se importou. Queria apenas se livrar da sensação de culpa que afogava seu peito.

Mais uma culpa para amargar.

Seu casamento fracassado veio a mente, como se apenas a morte de Doll não fosse o bastante e ele precisasse se martirizar com lembranças dolorosas. Sim. Afastara a esposa. Anos de união jogada no lixo, como se nada fossem.

Porque o detetive ficava mais amargo e difícil a cada dia.

Eleonor não suportara ver seus planos se dissolvendo e seus sonhos sendo soterrados, enterrados pelo homem a quem um dia amara e agora mal reconhecia. Abandonara Furth e seguira em frente. Com certeza encontrar alguém mais digno e que realmente a via pelo que era.

E tudo o que restara ao homem fora um dia por semana, todos os sábados, para ver sua filhinha. Isadora, uma menina espirituosa e inteligente, cheia de perguntas e de alegria de viver no auge de seus oito anos de idade. Uma pequena princesa.

O único oásis na vida de Furth.

Uma luz que indicava o caminho, para que o detetive não se perdesse ainda mais de si mesmo, de seus ideais. A única ligação com aquele mundo cheio de podridão e perdição.

Ou talvez a podridão e perdição estivessem dentro de si mesmo. Talvez tais sentimentos fossem uma lente através da qual observava o mundo. Seu peso e sua medida.

Talvez isso estivesse em si mesmo. E, nesse caso, não havia como fugir, como negar, como fingir que tudo poderia voltar a ser como antes, quando acreditara que podia salvar a todos.

E agora... agora sabia que não podia salvar ninguém.

– Dia ruim?

Furth ergueu os olhos e fitou o barman, que secava um copo com um pano de pratos muito limpo. O homem sorria e parecia verdadeiramente interessado na reposta.

Era o tipo de atenção que o detetive não queria. Sua vida era um circulo vicioso, ele feria e era ferido, mas era o suficiente. Não queria que fosse diferente. Não tinha motivos para que fosse diferente.

– Não – respondeu jogando uma nota sobre o balcão – Vida ruim.

E levantou-se para ir embora.

Fim


End file.
